


Family Doesn't End with Blood

by sourwulfur



Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, And Romance, Crossover, Established Relationship, Graduation, JJ is Stiles' Aunt, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaking, Multi, There will be fluff, Weddings, and probably angst knowing me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwulfur/pseuds/sourwulfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski's family is not exactly what you'd consider typical. There's himself, his father, his father's girlfriend, his best friend, his aunt and uncle plus their son, and his aunt's extended family. Graduation is a time for family; and, all of Stiles' is going to make a surprise visit. A lot can happen in a week; but, a week may turn into longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is going to have a lot of fluff and family; knowing me, I'll find a way add angst in there. Also, teen!Derek is my favorite.

 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it starts.

Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale were seniors at the local high school. Derek was a basketball player with a high popularity standing. There was never a party that he was not invited to. Stiles was a lacrosse player and in the school's music program. He was decently popular but tended to keep with the same small circle of students. They never really spent time together until their freshman year of high school, despite having been in the same class in the same school since kindergarten. After that, however, they were close friends, and sometime in their sophomore year, they started dating. It was not much of a surprise to either of their families or their closest friends. What was the surprise was that by the end of their senior year, they were still together and going strong.

 

That was how, a week before graduation, Stiles and Derek stifled their laughter as they climbed up on top of the low overhang on the side of the Hale house that kept the wood pile dry in the rain. The two of them used it to climb on top of the roofing above the back porch. “Shit,” gasped Stiles with another stifled laugh after he slid on one of the loose shingles as he followed Derek across the roof to the other teen's window.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Derek as he opened the window in a skilled, practiced manner with a glance over his shoulder to Stiles. He was supposed to be inside studying for his last final.

 

The slightly younger teen nodded, motioning for Derek to go inside before he continued to the window as well. Derek let out a breath and paused as he stood just inside his bedroom, listening for any sounds that would signal his mother coming to investigate any sounds he might have made while opening the window. Once he was sure no one was going to be barging into his room, Derek turned back to face the window and he smiled when he saw Stiles leaning into the room.

 

“I have to go,” whispered Stiles, knowing that it took at least fifteen minutes to get across town to his home, and his curfew was in five. Derek nodded a little, though neither teen really wanted him to go. “Did you have fun?”

 

“`Course, I was with you,” replied Derek quietly with a smirk that only grew when Stiles rolled his eyes fondly.

 

“Good. See you at school.” Stiles smiled brightly, quickly disappearing from sight after Derek said his good-night as well.

 

Derek stood there for another moment before he walked toward the window, reaching out to shut it only to stop and pull back slightly with a surprised gasp when Stiles suddenly popped his head back into the room. “Stiles? What's-?” he started to ask, only to be cut off by Stiles with a smile.

 

“I forgot something,” Stiles whispered before leaning in enough to kiss Derek.

 

The elder teen smiled faintly into the kiss, reaching up to rest a hand on the back of Stiles' neck, deepening the kiss as he did. Stiles hummed faintly into the kiss, the hand he was not using to hold himself up on the window ledge was gripping the front of Derek’s shirt to keep him close. “Okay, okay,” Stiles said almost breathlessly as he tipped his head down slightly to break the kiss, resting his forehead against Derek’s. “I really need to leave now.”

 

Derek chuckled a little and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, gently squeezing his arm. “I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles.”

 

He watched as Stiles once again left his window, and then took the few steps forward needed for himself to lean out of it and watch as his boyfriend crossed the roofing to the ledge above the woodpile. He continued to watch as Stiles climbed down and until the other teen made it to the Jeep still running several hundred yards down the driveway near the road. Derek smiled a little to himself as he watched Stiles leave before pulling back into his bedroom, shutting the window and locking it.

 

Derek then turned and crossed the room over to his bed, dropping down onto it with a sigh. He lay there for a while, just smiling absentmindedly as he stared at the ceiling and remembered everything that had happened that night. Derek loved every minute that he got to spend with Stiles, and that night was no exception. His smile did fall a little when he let himself remember the fact that they were going to be going to different schools after graduation. They were intending on making things work, but Derek was worried. He fully planned on making the most of his time with Stiles, however.

 

Meanwhile, Stiles rushed home, but was still very late for his curfew. He hoped that his father, the town's sheriff, and the man's girlfriend, Melissa McCall, would be asleep when he got home. However, he did not have such luck. John Stilinski simply raised his brow from where he sat on the couch next to Melissa, arm draped over her shoulders. “Scott's still not home,” Melissa stated before she ate a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl on her lap. “You're in the clear.”

 

“You're a terrible influence,” John stated, though he was trying to hide his amused smirk. Stiles saw it, however, and simply laughed with a shrug, not exactly sure where his father was getting _that_ , but he would not deny it. “I got a call about an hour ago from Talia Hale. Apparently, Derek was not in his room studying like he was supposed to be for breaking curfew this weekend.”

 

“Uhm, oops?” replied Stiles with a sheepish smile and a lift of his shoulders. He had known that Derek was grounded, which had been why he had not planned on going to the party that evening. However, Derek had talked him into going anyway. Maybe he was a bad influence. Derek never used to do things like that.

 

“Head on up to bed, kiddo.” John nodded toward the stairs before putting his focus back on the television. “You're on dishes for a while.”

 

Stiles groaned but nodded and made his way upstairs to his bedroom, which was right next to his best friend's room since the other teen and his mother had moved in several months after John and Melissa had started dating. There was an on-going bet as to when they were going to seal the deal and get married.

 

\---

 

“Ugh,” Derek groaned as he dropped down onto a seat next to Stiles at lunch the next day. They shared a table with Scott, his girlfriend Allison, Isaac and Jackson, Lydia, and Danny outside in the common area on nice days, and inside the cafeteria on rainy days. Sometimes, Aiden and Ethan, the twins who were dating Lydia and Danny, would sit with them. Usually, they sat with Erica, Boyd, and the freshman Cora Hale at another table. That day was bright and sunny, so they were outside. “Just got word from my uncle from Colorado. _Everyone_ in the family is coming out for my graduation.”

 

Everyone who knew the Hales knew that the family was rather large. The house they lived in reflected it. There were several aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents that were in and out of town throughout the year. However, it was very rare that _all_ the Hales would gather together. Stiles smirked a little, knowing that Derek would have a hard time hiding from his grandmother, who would insist on pinching his cheeks and going on about how _proud_ she was of him for making it through high school. “At least your family can be there,” Stiles replied with a shrug as he opened his soda. “I've got Dad and Melissa; but, no one else can make it.”

 

Stiles' family was not the most conventional, but they were close, and had welcomed Melissa and Scott into the fold warmly. Stiles' only blood family left past his father was his aunt Jennifer, she was his mother's sister and lived out in the Washington D.C. area. With Jennifer came her son, husband (they'd gotten married several months before after dating for several years), and their extended family. Stiles met them about ten years prior when Jennifer had come to California on a work trip and they stopped by for a night while waiting for weather conditions to cooperate with flying back (Stiles had _loved_ that visit because it had been the first time that the house did not feel so _empty_ since his mother's passing), though a few new faces had been added along the way. He was particularly close to the youngest (of the adults anyway), and absolutely adored the kids that came with.

 

“They're not coming?” asked Scott with a frown, looking away from Allison after having broken off from their conversation once he realized just what his best friend had said.

 

Stiles shook his head with a slight frown before shrugging a little. “Work. They all can't exactly just take off for some silly graduation. Jen might be coming out with Will and Henry, though.” Scott frowned a little but nodded in understanding. He was fairly disappointed that the gang would not be out there, but Stiles was right. With their jobs, it was not exactly easy to take off work.

 

“Uh, Stiles, why's there a kid calling your name?” questioned Jackson, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in the direction he was learning.

 

Stiles' brow furrowed and he quickly looked to see what Jackson was talking about. He apparently had been tuning out anything that wasn't at their table (after all, everyone he was friends with was at his table), but there was indeed a very familiar little blond boy running their direction from the parking lot, calling his name. Stiles sat there in confusion for a moment before he hopped up, “Henry! What're you...?” Stiles only made it to that part of the question before he was scooping up the kid into his arms, resting him on his hip. It was then that Stiles saw Jennifer and Will walking his direction, hands clasped between them, each with visitors badges on their shirts. “Aunt Jen, Uncle Will! You're here.”

 

Stiles smiled brightly as Scott came over as well, a bright smile on his face as he ruffled Henry's hair. “Hey, little man,” Scott said, earning himself a giggled laugh from Henry as the boy tried to stop Scott from mussing his hair.

 

“Of course we're here,” Will said in his familiar accent that was tied in to him having been from New Orleans. “We wouldn't miss this for the world, kiddo.”

 

Stiles could not help but laugh softly as he used his free arm to hug Jennifer and then Will, both of them giving Scott a full hug afterward while Allison and Derek came over to join them. He smiled at Stiles, who returned the gesture brightly. “How long are you guys here?” Stiles asked before chuckling as Will's brow rose when Allison and Scott linked fingers between them. “Oh, yeah. Scott's dating Allison, now.”

 

“I can see that,” Will replied with a chuckle as Jennifer asked, “Is this the girl you were mooning over?”

 

Scott sputtered a little and then huffed as he said, “I was not _mooning_.”

 

“Yes, you were,” replied Stiles, Derek, Will, and Jennifer all at the same time. Henry looked between all of them before giggling softly as he continued to cling to Stiles, making the rest of them laugh as well. Stiles smiled over at Derek when the other teen took a hold of his free hand while Jennifer asked Derek about how his family was doing.

 

It probably should have been awkward, standing off to one side talking to his aunt and uncle while doting on Henry as he was known to do with Scott, Allison, and Derek right there. However, it was not. It was just _nice_. Stiles liked having his family around him, all of them. “How long are you guys here?” Stiles questioned as he shifted Henry before passing him over to Scott when the little blond boy made a grabbing motion to Scott, wanting hugs from him as well.

 

“Until after you graduate,” Jennifer answered with a nod as she put her free hand into one of her jeans pockets, chuckling at the shocked expression on Stiles' face. “What? We've earned some vacation time.”

 

“I'm just surprised Hotch was okay with it.” Aaron Hotchner was a great boss to have, someone who cared deeply for those he worked with; however, granting someone a week off for something other than a medical or health reason was not something that could be easily done.

 

Jennifer and Will smiled, exchanging a look that made Stiles' brow lift as Scott introduced Henry to Allison quietly. “Well, he kind of has to be. He's heading out here this evening.” Stiles' eyes widened in surprise as he looked between the two of them, searching for any type of sign that they were joking with him. “D'you really think we would not _all_ be out here to see you graduate?”

 

“I didn't think you'd have the time. I mean... That's... When's everyone getting here?” Stiles was practically bouncing on his toes by that point, squeezing Derek’s hand gently while flashing a smile in his boyfriend's direction. Stiles had honestly not even considered a possibility of them all showing up, but he was definitely glad. He only got to see them about once a year, though he had a lot of Skype conversations with Spencer, Jennifer, Will, and Henry.

 

“Hotch and Beth will be here with Jack in the morning. Reid, Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss will be taking a flight out tomorrow afternoon,” Will answered with a nod and a smile, chuckling when Stiles let go of Derek’s hand to give a slight flail, his energy doubling ten-fold.

 

“Emily's coming too?” He could not keep the smile off of his face as they reassured him that Emily was going to be there.

 

The family of three ended up leaving just before lunch was over, stating they still needed to get their bags to the house; plus, Stiles and his friends needed to get to classes. Henry did not want to go, but a promise of many rounds of hide and seek later got him to agreeably go with his parents. Stiles was all smiles as Derek walked with him to their shared classroom, and the elder teen could not keep from smiling as well while watching Stiles. Derek lingered near the doorway of the classroom for a moment while Stiles took his seat, and the younger teen smiled at Derek while he said, “What?”

 

“Nothing,” replied Derek with a shake of his head before standing up straight again and walking into the classroom. He sat down next to Stiles and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss, despite the fact that they were not alone in the room. “I just like seeing you happy.”

 

Stiles nudged Derek with his shoulder but stole one more kiss before the teacher came into the classroom. He could not help but be more excited about the whole graduation thing now that he knew his whole family was going to be there. His hodge-podge family was his inspiration, and knowing that he'd get more than just a few hours to spend with them made him very happy. It was going to be a great week; Stiles could already tell. He could not wait to have Derek meet everyone, either. The other teen had already met Jennifer and Will before; but, the rest of his family had not been introduced to the boy that had stolen his heart. That, he realized with a small smile as their teacher handed out old assignments that had been graded and told them that since the class was mostly seniors, they would just watch a movie that class period. It was, Stiles decided, the best last day of classes ever.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once everyone makes it to Beacon Hills, there's a big dinner at the Stilinski-McCall house, and Stiles can't stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed some fluff after tonight's Teen Wolf episode, so we got some family fluff. *clingsobsonnearestperson*

There was a loud knocking on the door making Doctor Spencer Reid groan from where he was asleep on his couch, book resting on his lap and DVD menu still playing on the television. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled, though it went unheard by Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia, who stood on the other side of his apartment door.

 

“C'mon, Pretty Boy, we're gonna be late!” Morgan called through the door, knocking once again.

 

Spencer's brow furrowed a little as he fought to stay asleep. That only lasted a few moments longer before Penelope banged on the door and said, “187, you get your scrawny ass up right now or we'll be late to get Emily _and_ miss our flight!”

 

The mention of Emily was what got Spencer up off the couch, setting his book aside before going over to the door to open it. Penelope came in first, dragging her suitcase and carry-on behind her. “Fall asleep on the couch again, Pretty Boy?” questioned Morgan with an amused smirk as he followed her into the apartment.

 

“Possibly. I’ll be ready in a sec,” he replied before going to his bedroom so that he could change and get ready for the day before grabbing his bag as well, his satchel being his carry-on for the flight. “Is Rossi meeting us at the airport or has he already left?” He asked the question as he walked back out to the living room, where Garcia and Morgan were discussing something quietly between the two of them.

 

“Not sure, sweetness,” Garcia replied with a lift of her shoulders. “None of us were sure when he was going to head out there. He had something to do; but, he _will_ be there. Now, c'mon, let's roll.”

 

Spencer shook his head with a fond smile at the blonde woman before following her and Morgan out of his apartment. He locked up after them, and they made their way out to the cab waiting outside. The ride to the airport was filled with Garcia's non-stop chatter, but neither of the men on either side of her minded at all. They knew she was just excited, sad that Kevin could not join them, but excited nonetheless. In what felt like no time at all, they were checking in at the airport, going through the typical screening processes before they went to go wait for Emily at the terminal her flight would arrive in. They'd only sat there a minute or two before David Rossi sat down on one of the seats across from them. “Aw, Rossi, you're here,” Garcia said with a bright smile. “When is Emily’s flight in again?”

 

“Soon, Baby Girl,” chuckled Morgan with a grin, reaching over to take her hand with a gentle squeeze.

 

“Ugh. Well, she better hurry. The sooner her flight gets in, the sooner _our_ flight leaves.”

 

“You're really excited to see the kid again, huh, Garcia?” questioned Rossi with an amused smirk, earning himself an eye roll from the blonde.

 

“Of course I am! Our mini-Jayje is _graduating_ Rossi! This is a big, _tremendous_ deal. Plus, we finally get to meet that boy he's always talking about.” Garcia’s smile grew, if possible, even brighter at that thought. She and Stiles had talked, on several occasions, about young mister Derek Hale, but she had not gotten to meet the teen in any of her trips to California. She denied any and all attempts at stalking him via the internet. He seemed like a good kid, though. Garcia definitely approved. “Has anyone heard from Hotch? Did they make it alright?”

 

Spencer nodded as he adjusted the strap of his satchel, which rested on his lap, and he tugged out his cell phone. “I got a text from him when they got there this morning,” he answered, reaching up to brush his hair back out of his eyes. “Jack, apparently, couldn't sleep last night because he was too excited about getting to see Henry _and_ Stiles at the same time. Which reminds me...” Spencer then forwarded Rossi, Garcia, and Morgan the text that he had received earlier with photos that J.J. had taken on her phone and sent to him.

 

The photos were of Stiles and Scott fast asleep in the den with all the furniture moved out of the way so there was a massive pile of blankets and pillows where they had fallen asleep with Henry that slowly changed to ones of both Henry and Jack practically jumping on Stiles and Scott, which developed into a fit of laughter and smiles as the four boys reunited. Garcia cooed softly as she saved her favorite one as her cell phone's background while Rossi chuckled to himself while scrolling through them. “Seems like they're already having a grand old time out there,” Morgan said with a chuckle, looking at the photos more through Reid's phone as the doctor scrolled through the photos instead of on his own.

 

“Who's starting what party?” Emily questioned as she stopped at the top of the row of seats they occupied, setting her carry on bag down at her feet, having already dropped her suitcase off to be taken to the next flight. “Hey, guys.”

 

They were all smiles as the group stood to hug their old teammate tightly, and Emily ruffled Spencer's hair affectionately as he pulled away. “Oh, Em, it's so good to see you,” Garcia said with a bright smile, reaching out to gently squeeze her arm. “I can't believe it. We're all going to be together in the same place again. When was the last time this happened?”

 

Rossi hummed a little in thought before chuckling as he said, “I think it was before Henry was born that _all_ of us were in one place.”

 

“Has it been that long?” Spencer questioned with a slightly furrowed brow as he adjusted the satchel on his shoulder. He, himself, had made a visit out to California only a few months prior; but, that was mostly on business. He did stop by the Stilinski-McCall house, however, and spent some time with Stiles. They had been talking about college options. Stiles got into CalTech, but was not sure if he should go. The kid had gotten into several great schools, and the last that Spencer knew, Stiles was unsure where to go.

 

“I don't know about you, but I am _starving_ ,” Emily stated as she picked up her carry-on. “Do we have time to grab something from the food court before our flight?”

 

Derek chuckled with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Emily’s shoulders, grabbing his own bag off the empty chair it had occupied. “Sure. C'mon,” he said before they all decided to go with, figuring it wouldn't hurt to have something small before leaving. They knew that Melissa would be cooking a big meal, however, and wanted to save room for that.

 

“Do you think Derek’s going to be there?” Penelope asked as they finally made their way to the boarding terminal when their flight was called. She waved a hand dismissively when the other three looked at her with amused and confused expressions. “Not _our_ Derek; _Stiles'_ Derek, the kid he's been seeing for... How long?”

 

“Two years and three months,” Spencer answered with a slight nod while taking his seat next to Morgan and across the aisle from where Penelope, David, and Emily were sitting in the middle seats.

 

Morgan chuckled a little as he worked all their carry-ons into the overhead compartment before he sat down and said, “I don't even wanna know how you know that, Pretty Boy.”

 

“Well, Stiles told me when they got together. He was scared his dad was going to be mad. Garcia actually talked him into telling his father.” Spencer nodded a little and brushed his hair back out of his eyes once again. Their conversation eventually faded out after the flight took off. Spencer got too involved in his book, while Rossi wrote, and Penelope worked on her finishing touches for the cards she was making to give to Scott and Stiles for their graduation as Emily slept next to her, head resting on Garcia’s shoulder. Derek attempted to read, but ended up dosing off himself half-way through the flight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“There's more people coming?” Derek Hale asked Stiles quietly as they stood in the corner of the kitchen, helping Melissa with the finishing touches for dinner, his hazel eyes darting around the number of people already there. To that point, the people in the house were Scott, Melissa, John, Jennifer, Will, Henry, Jack, Aaron, Beth, Allison, Chris, Victoria, Stiles, Derek, Cora, Laura, Talia, and James, Talia's husband.

 

It would have been too much for the old Stilinski house, but after John and Melissa had decided to move in with one another, they moved to a much bigger home. It was nice, Stiles felt, to have so many people there. The house was never quiet, something that had been the hardest to deal with after his mother's death. Honestly, it was the fact that there was hardly ever quiet in their house that helped Stiles to really start to move on. He nodded a little as he set aside what he was working on to grab himself and Derek sodas out of the fridge. “Yep. There's Doctor Spencer Reid, he's the one I told you about who helped me with college referrals. Then, there's David Rossi; I usually call him Grandpa Rossi just because it makes his face turn red and he glares at me,” Stiles explained, smirking slightly as he and Derek walked into the den, where Jack and Henry were playing with some of Stiles' old toys that John kept around, just in case. “Penelope Garcia is a _wonder_ and usually decked out in bright colors; she and Danny would get on well, I think. Emily Prentiss works at Interpol right now, but she used to work with the others. She's kick ass. And Derek... Morgan, he's a profiler with the rest of them. He's the one who taught me how to get out of zip ties and all those other self-defense tricks.”

 

Derek nodded a little and took a drink out of his soda before smiling softly when Stiles leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “What was that for?” Derek asked, smiling a little more at the bright smile he received from Stiles.

 

“You just seemed a bit overwhelmed.” Stiles shrugged a little before chastely kissing his boyfriend on the lips. “`M glad you're here today.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist as he ducked his head to press a kiss to the teen's shoulder.

 

Just then, Henry came rushing over to them and hugged Stiles around the knees as he said, “Come play with Jack and me!”

 

Stiles grinned and set aside his soda before he picked the blond boy up and carried him back over to the mass of pillows and blankets that remained on the floor while saying, “Oh, yeah? What're we playing?”

 

“Dinosaurs!” Henry exclaimed, Jack nodding along in agreement with a grin of his own.

 

Stiles smiled over at Derek before gesturing for him to come over as well. Derek seemed to hesitate, but after a moment, Derek set aside his soda and went over to join his boyfriend with the two children and the four of them became immersed in playing with the dinosaur toys that John had brought out. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Talia Hale sighed softly before turning to face her husband while taking a small sip of her red wine where she stood talking with the other parents there. “Hard to believe they're graduating,” she said, though a smile formed on her face as well. “Where have Scott and Allison run off to, anyway?”

 

“They went to go pick up the others,” Melissa said with a smile, leaning against John as the town's sheriff wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

Jennifer laughed softly as she swirled her white wine in her glass, nodding toward Victoria Argent, who had a slightly pinched look on her face. “They're about to be faced with some of the best law enforcement in the world. I don't think they can get up to too much,” she stated. Victoria still seemed a little worried, but a gentle squeeze on the shoulder from Chris had her relaxing a little more.

 

“Mmm, that is a very comforting thought, actually,” Victoria said with a smile. “You all work together, correct?”

 

Will nodded and answered for his wife since she took a drink just as Victoria had asked. “Well, yes, ma'am,” he said with a smile and an adoring look toward Jennifer. “With the exception of Emily and I. They're all on the same team in the FBI. Emily used to be on that team, and I met them when they helped us on a case in New Orleans.”

 

“Must be nice being able to work with people you trust so much,” Chris stated with a nod, knowing that if he worked in any of their positions, there'd be no one he would want to work with besides those he trusted enough to be thought of like _family_.

 

“It definitely has its perks,” Jennifer stated with a smile. “Difficult at times, too. When it's one of our own in trouble, well...”

 

Melissa smiled softly at her, gently squeezing Jennifer’s arm before she moved over to the oven to pull the main course out to set on top to cool. “It's understandable,” said the nurse as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. “I'd be terrified in your position.”

 

“Believe me, some days I am.”

 

The sound of the front door opened, and all the conversations stopped as Allison and Scott came in followed by the rest of their guests. The house was immediately filled with loud greetings and smiles. Henry was the first one to reach the front door as he ran over to his favored Uncle Spence to hug him tightly, as if it had not been only two days since they'd seen one another. Henry did, of course, immediately start telling Spencer about how he'd got to stay up late with Stiles and Scott like a big boy. “You did?” replied Spencer with a bright smile on his face as Henry nodded enthusiastically while Garcia went straight for Stiles and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“Oooh, my junior-Jayje, I can't believe you're graduating!” she exclaimed, squeezing him once more before pulling away enough to actually look at him. “Seems like only yesterday you were eight years old and hiding behind your dad when we showed up at your house.”

 

“What are you talking about, Pen?” said John over the din in the room, making her look over at the sheriff. “It was only yesterday.” Several people chuckled when Penelope just waved him off before focusing on Stiles again while everyone else behind her was going through introductions.

 

It was then that Derek, who had been standing quietly a few feet behind Stiles, caught Penelope’s attention and she smiled brightly at him. “Is this the Derek we've heard so much about, then?” she asked, making Stiles turn to look at him.

 

Stiles held a hand out toward Derek, smiling at the elder teen as his boyfriend took his extended hand and stepped forward as he said, “Yes, ma'am. I’d assume so anyway.”

 

Stiles nodded, nudging Derek with his shoulder as Penelope waved her hand dismissively. “Psh, ma'am. Don't _ma'am_ me. Call me Garcia; most people do. You've been treating our mini-Jayje right, yes?”

 

Derek seemed slightly surprised by the question and Stiles laughed softly, rolling his eyes. “Of course, Penny. D'you think Dad would've let him be here otherwise?” Stiles questioned, an amused smirk on his face as he gently squeezed Derek’s hand.

 

“Hey, I’m an aunt. I’ve full rights to ask.”

 

She held up her hands dismissively before beaming when Morgan came up beside her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head before he said, “Already asking the questions, Mama? S'up, kid? Morgan.”

 

“Derek,” the teen replied, feeling more at ease with Morgan right there who was less... intense than Penelope was. Derek liked her, and had a feeling they could get on well with more time. For the time being, though, there was just a lot of people and faces and names to process.

 

Derek met Rossi next, who did turn red and glare at Stiles when the other teen called him 'Grandpa Rossi' before he pulled Stiles into a one-armed hug mussed up the teen's hair, much to Stiles' protest. Derek decided right away that he liked Emily. She did not try to ask him questions or make any threatening comments. She simply stated to him that as long as Stiles remained happy, then she did not care about anything else. Spencer was... different, but Derek liked talking to him. Derek was surprised to find out that the doctor was in fact a genius, but he quickly found out why Stiles enjoyed talking to the man so much.

 

He asked his boyfriend various questions about them throughout the night that Stiles always answered. Like, he explained how Rossi was not currently seeing anyone, that they knew of, but he had more than one ex-wife. He learned that despite all the flirting, Morgan and Garcia were not together and had no interest in each other romantically. Garcia was with a man named Kevin, who could not be there, and Morgan; well, that was difficult to explain, apparently. Stiles later stated that _everyone_ was betting on just when Morgan and Reid would cross that boundary into _more than friends_ and even Stiles was waiting for it to finally happen. Melissa apparently upped her bid to happen sometime during the coming week. The house was loud and busy and full of people, much like Derek knew the Hale house would be the day of and several days after his graduation. However, unlike with those cases, Derek found that he did not mind it.

 

There was just a general _happy_ feeling in the air, and getting to watch Stiles as he smiled so brightly and honestly, something he did less often than people realized, made everything worth it. Even Garcia asking rather probing questions that made his face heat up. All-in-all, he decided as he stood with his arms around Stiles as they said good-night outside while everyone else was gathering their things inside, it was a great night. Allison and her parents had already left, and Scott was entertaining the little ones. “Thank you for being here tonight,” Stiles said with a smile, idly toying with the back of Derek’s hair before leaning in to kiss him. “Mmm... I get to return the favor with your family soon, right?”

 

Derek nodded a little, stealing one more kiss from Stiles before he quietly said, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Stiles smiled brightly, nuzzling Derek’s nose a little before he gently pushed on the other teen's chest. “You should let me go now, though, before your family comes out and sees.”

 

“Too late,” Talia Hale stated as she walked out onto the porch, making Derek immediately let go of Stiles, his hand was most definitely _not_ on his boyfriend's ass when she walked out. “Good-night, Stiles. We'll see you later.”

 

“Uh, yeah, night Talia.” Stiles was bright red and he shoved Derek’s shoulder gently when Derek smirked at him. “Get outta here.” Derek simply smirked a little again, stealing one more kiss from Stiles before he followed after his parents to their car.

 

Once they had left, Stiles went inside, shutting and locking the door after him. He then turned around and froze, finding the members of his extended family all looking at him with their arms crossed over their chests. Garcia was unable to keep from grinning, but all the others had their serious faces on while Melissa and John busied themselves with cleaning up in the kitchen. “So,” Hotch said after a moment of silence had passed, “that was Derek?”

 

“Uh, yes,” replied Stiles before laughing a little as he ruffled his hair idly and shrugged one shoulder. “He's...”

 

“I like him,” Penelope interrupted with another smile, and that basically was the end of that. It brought down the others' charades and they all began teasing Stiles, despite his groan of protest. Stiles could not keep from smiling all the while, though. His family was there, with plenty of time for him to spend with them all together and with someone one-on-one time, and he could not be more happy.


End file.
